Obsesión
by Darkwings.1994
Summary: Hermione Jane Granger es una sobresaliente alumna de último año de secundaria. Nunca imaginó que sería becada en la prestigiosa Univeridad de Cambridge y que su vida cambiaría desde ese entonces. Draco Malfoy es el poderoso heredero de Malfoy Enterprises que lo tiene todo… todo menos a ella. Hará hasta lo imposible por estar con la chica a la que ha amado en secreto desde hace años
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1.

Hermione caminaba por los pasillos de la secundaria con sus amigos. Dentro de pocos meses se graduarían y ella estaba ansiosa por saber en qué universidad estudiaría.

¿Han enviado ya sus solicitudes para las universidades? –Preguntó Hermione mientras abría su casillero para dejar algunos libros y sacar otros.

Yo aún no sé qué quiero hacer –Comentó Harry- Así que aún no he enviado ninguna solicitud.

¡Harry! –Exclamó Hermione con el ceño fruncido- Deberías apresurarte si no quieres perder el año. Quizás podrías ir a hablar con el consejero, él podría orientarte y ayudarte a decidir.

Lo sé –Respondió Harry- No te preocupes Mione, ya lo solucionaré. Y tú Ron, ¿Ya sabes lo que harás?

Yo… Pues… Me tomaré un año para decidir que haré, mientras tanto mi padre me ha conseguido un puesto de trabajo en una dependencia pública como secretario –Dijo Ron un poco desilusionado- Ya saben, en casa no estamos muy bien económicamente, y no alcanza para pagar la universidad.

Ron… ¿Por qué no solicitas una beca? –Dijo Hermione tratando de animar a su amigo- De seguro alguna universidad te concede una.

Mis notas no son tan buenas como las tuyas, Mione. Me tomaré un año para trabajar y pensar que carrera seguir. Me vendrá bien el no pensar en exámenes y esas cosas –Respondió Ron tratando de no preocupar a sus amigos por su situación.

Los tres amigos caminaron hacía el comedor para almorzar mientras seguían charlando sobre todos los exámenes, presentaciones y trabajos que debían presentar en estos últimos meses de secundaria. Al entrar al comedor se encontraron con Ginny y Luna, fueron por sus almuerzos y se sentaron los cinco en una mesa.

¡Estuviste genial en el último partido de fútbol Harry! –Decía Ginny alegremente- Le patearon el trasero al equipo de Malfoy.

Gracias Ginny –Respondió Harry mientras pasaba un brazo por la cintura de Ginny y bebía un poco de su jugo.

¿Y cómo llevan sus últimos meses de secundaria? –Preguntó Luna.

Es un maldito infierno –Comentó Ron- La próxima semana tenemos 5 exámenes, 3 presentaciones y hay que entregar 2 trabajos.

Hay que presentar 3 trabajos –Corrigió Hermione.

¡¿Qué?! –Exclamó Ron- ¿De dónde ha salido otro trabajo más?

El de biología hay que entregarlo el lunes, el de literatura el jueves y el de física el viernes –Respondió Hermione mientras repasaba mentalmente todo lo que debía hacer.

Mátenme, no puedo con todo eso. No sé cómo le haces Hermione para llevar todo al día y sacar notas sobresalientes en todo –Dijo Ron mientras se tiraba hacía atrás en su silla.

Por la puerta del comedor entró Draco Malfoy, acompañado de sus amigos Theo, Blaise y Pansy. Caminaron hacia la mesa que ocupaba Hermione con sus amigos y se pararon frente a esta.

Ésta es nuestra mesa –Dijo Pansy con tono autoritario- ¡Fuera!

Es sólo una maldita mesa como todas las demás –Respondió Ginny molesta- Búsquense otra.

Controla a tu novia, Potter –Dijo Pansy despectivamente- ¿Acaso no oyeron? Fuera de nuestra mesa.

Nosotros llegamos primero –Dijo Ron levantándose de su silla y encarando al grupo que los molestaba- Ya oyeron a mi hermana, búsquense otra mesa.

¿Qué es tan difícil de entender, Weasley? –Draco se acercó a Ron y lo miraba seriamente- No me importa si llegaron primero o lo que sea, si me quiero sentar en ésta mesa lo haré y punto –Draco tomó un vaso de jugo que había en la mesa y se lo arrojó a Ron- ¡Fuera!

Tú… ¡Maldito imbécil! –Ron se iba a abalanzar sobre Draco de no ser porque Harry lo agarró del brazo- ¡Niño mimado!

Ya, para Ron –Decía Harry mientras trataba de tranquilizarlo para que no golpeara a Draco en ese mismo momento.

¿Ese es tu mejor insulto, Weasley? –Dijo Draco con tono sarcástico- ¿No te enseñaron tus padres a beber jugo, pobretón? ¡Vete!

Ya vámonos chicos –Dijo Hermione mientras se paraba de su silla y se dirigía hacía Harry y Ron- No vale la pena gastar nuestro tiempo con este imbécil.

¡Me las vas a pagar Malfoy! –Gruñó Ron mientras caminaba hacia la salida del comedor.

...

Esa tarde Draco caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela, debía hacer algo, no podía permitir que una vez finalizada la secundaria ella estuviera lejos de él. Tenía un plan y lo llevaría a cabo esa misma tarde.

¿Pasa algo Draco? –Preguntó Pansy, quien iba pegada a él como de costumbre- Has estado muy pensativo.

No me pasa nada –Respondió Draco sin mirarla- Debo ir a hablar con el consejero, ha habido algunos problemas con mi solicitud de la universidad –Mintió, aún sin mirarla.

¿Por qué no te vas a estudiar conmigo a Estado Unidos? –Dijo Pansy parándose frente a Draco- No entiendo por qué insistes en ir a Cambridge –Frunció el ceño mientras lo miraba.

Sabes bien que no me gusta Estados Unidos, además, tengo mi penthouse en Cambridge, allá no tengo dónde quedarme –Respondió seriamente Draco, no le gustaba que la chica le hiciese tantas preguntas.

Podrías comprar una casa allá, el dinero nunca ha sido un problema para los Malfoy –Sugirió Pansy- O podrías ir a vivir conmigo, después de todo nos vamos a casar algún día. Podríamos ir acostumbrándonos a la convivencia –Dijo de manera coqueta.

Draco sabía que sus padres habían arreglado su matrimonio con Pansy hace años, cosa que a él no le agradaba en lo absoluto. Pansy había sido su amiga desde la infancia, pero no podía casarse con ella, no la amaba, ni siquiera sentía algún tipo de atracción física por ella. Además, la chica era demasiado superficial y materialista, era hermosa y muchos chicos la deseaban, pero su cabeza estaba vacía, no podía entablar una conversación con ella sin terminar hablado de maquillaje, moda o chismes. Definitivamente no era su tipo.

Voy a hablar con el consejero –Dijo Draco de manera cortante- No me acompañes, es un tema personal –Añadió, adelantándose a las intenciones de Pansy. Se giró y caminó por el pasillo rumbo a la oficina del consejero dejando a Pansy sola en el pasillo.

Llegó a la oficina del consejero, afuera había un par de asientos vacíos, por lo que supuso que el consejero estaría libre para tratar su asunto. Se acercó a la puerta y golpeó, en menos de un minuto un hombre joven vestido con pantalón de vestir, camisa y una corbata celeste se asomó por la puerta.

¿En qué te puedo ayudar? –Preguntó el consejero.

Necesito hablar con usted sobre unas solicitudes para la universidad –Respondió Draco.

En éste momento estoy ocupado con otro alumno, espérame unos minutos aquí afuera –Dijo el consejero, indicándole los asientos vacíos.

Claro –Respondió Draco, pero prefirió esperar de pie cerca de la puerta.

Luego de esperar unos minutos la puerta de la oficina se abrió.

Muchas gracias –Decía Harry al consejero- Adiós.

Hasta luego, Sr. Potter. –Le respondió el consejero.

Draco caminó hacía la puerta de la oficina del consejero pasando al lado de Harry y empujándolo con su hombro, antes de que este pudiera reaccionar Draco ya estaba dentro de la oficina. Tomó asiento frente al escritorio de consejero, apoyó sus codos sobre el escritorio y clavó sus grises ojos en el joven consejero escolar.

Buenas tardes –Lo saludó el consejero- Mi nombre es Sr. Smith, soy el nuevo consejero de la escuela, si no te molesta ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?

Draco Malfoy –Respondió seriamente Draco mientras analizaba con la mirada al Sr. Smith.

Así que tú eres Draco Malfoy –Dijo un poco serio el Sr. Smith- Y dime, ¿En qué te puedo ayudar?

Necesito resolver unos pequeños problemas con unas solicitudes a universidades –Dijo Draco mientras se echaba hacía atrás en su silla y miraba sin expresión al consejero sentado frente a él.

El consejero abrió un cajón y buscó una carpeta con el nombre "Draco Malfoy" escrito en ella. La apoyó sobre el escritorio, la abrió y revisó algunos papeles.

Pues yo no veo nada malo en tu solicitud a la universidad –Dijo el consejero- ¿Estás seguro de querer postular sólo a la Universidad de Cambridge?

No es sobre mí –Dijo Draco- Verá, me he enterado de buena fuente que Hermione Granger se ha postulado a varias universidades, no sería nada raro que la aceptaran en todas, tiene unas notas sobresalientes y es una chica muy inteligente –Draco se enderezó y miró aún más seriamente al joven consejero frente a él- Quiero que usted se asegure de que ninguna de las solicitudes que ella ha enviado lleguen a su destino a excepción de una.

Señor Malfoy –Dijo Seriamente el consejero tratando de parecer lo más intimidante que podía frente al chico sentado frente a él- Sabe muy bien que eso no lo puedo hacer. La señorita Granger es una excelente alumna y merece tener todas las oportunidades posibles, usted no puede interferir en su futuro académico. Además, yo podría ir preso si acepto hacer tal cosa.

Estoy seguro que podemos llegar a un acuerdo Sr. Smith –Draco metió su mano en su bolsillo y saco un papel que deslizó sobre la mesa- Éste cheque tiene todos sus datos, solamente falta escribir algunos números que pueden ser los que usted quiera. Usted decide Sr. Smith –Dijo Draco mientras ladeaba una pequeña sonrisa.


	2. Capítulo 2

Hermione estaba nerviosa pues aún no tenía respuesta de ninguna de las universidades a las que había postulado. Cada mañana se levantaba y revisaba el buzón en busca de alguna carta dirigida a ella, pero nada. Luego de revisar el buzón en su cómoda bata rosa, se dirigía a la cocina para tomar su desayuno. Mientras bebía su chocolatada y comía unos pancakes su celular vibró en señal de que un mensaje había llegado, desbloqueó su celular y abrió whatsapp para ver que sus amigos se mensajeaban en el grupo que tenían.

 _Ginny: Me aburro, ¿Hacemos algo?_

 _Luna: El día está hermoso, podríamos salir a pasear._

 _Harry: Tengo noticias que darles, ¿Qué tal si vamos a almorzar y luego paseamos por ahí?_

 _Ginny: ¿Qué noticias? ¡Cuenta! ¡Cuenta!_

 _Hermione: Me parece buena idea ¿A qué hora nos vemos?_

 _Harry: Ya les contaré, no desesperes Ginny._

 _Luna: ¿Qué les parece si nos vemos a las 12:00 en mi casa?_

 _Hermione: A mí me parece bien._

 _Harry: Por mi está bien también._

 _Ginny: Vale, a las 12:00 en casa de Luna. Iré a despertar a mi hermano._

Hermione terminó su desayuno, lavó los platos y subió a su habitación para preparar sus cosas. Se dió una ducha caliente para relajarse un poco, ¿Sería ella la única que aún no había recibido ninguna respuesta de las universidades? Sus notas no eran malas, por el contrario, tenía sobresalientes en todas las materias, bueno… Excepto Educación Física. Pero eso no importaba ¿Verdad? Ella quería estudiar derecho, además no era como si la hubiera desaprobado, este año había obtenido un notable.  
Salió de la ducha envuelta en su toalla y se tiró sobre su cama, agarró su celular y abrió Facebook. Estaba mirando la sección noticias cuando vió que algunos de sus conocidos subían fotos de sus cartas de aceptación en las diferentes universidades, se sintió un poco decepcionada, pensó que para la fecha tendría ya respuesta de, al menos, la mayoría de las universidades a las que postuló, pero nada. Cerró Facebook y procedió a vestirse y peinarse. Una vez lista bajó las escaleras y escribió una nota a sus padres para que no se preocuparan _"Salí con mis amigos a almorzar y luego pasearemos un rato",_ tomó su bolso, su celular y las llaves y salió de su casa para tomar el autobús rumbo la casa de Luna.  
Llegó a casa de Luna y tocó el timbre, tras unos segundos se escucharon unos pasos y la rubia abrió la puerta de entrada.

Hola Hermione –Dijo Luna con su dulce voz.

Buenos días Luna –Respondió Hermione.

Pasa, Harry ya está aquí –Dijo Luna abriendo más la puerta para dejar pasar a Hermione.

Las dos chicas se dirigieron a la sala en donde se encontraba Harry sentado en uno de los sillones, Hermione lo saludó y se sentó a su lado.

¿Llegaste hace mucho? –Le preguntó Hermione a Harry.

No, apenas hace unos minutos –Respondió Harry.

¿Quieren algo para tomar? –Les preguntó Luna.

Está bien –Dijeron a la vez Harry y Hermione.

Ahora vengo –Dijo Luna mientras se dirigía a la cocina en busca de limonada.

Espero que Ginny y Ron no tarden –Dijo Hermione

Todo depende de cuánto tarde Ginny en levantar a Ron –Dijo Harry- Cada vez que duerme pareciera que entra en hibernación y es casi imposible levantarlo.

Luna volvió de la cocina con una jarra de limonada fresca y tres vasos, sirvió la limonada y se sentó a charlar con sus amigos mientras esperaban a los pelirrojos.

…

Draco se encontraba en el gran comedor de su mansión terminando su desayuno cuando su mayordomo se acercó.

Señor, sus amigos se encuentran aquí –Anunció el mayordomo.

Diles que pasen, los esperaré en el jardín –Respondió Draco sin quitar la mirada de su desayuno- Por cierto, ¿Hiciste lo que te pedí?

Sí señor, todo marcha según sus planes –Respondió el mayordomo.

Recuerda no mencionarle nada a nadie, ni a mis padres –Dijo Draco mientras lo miraba seriamente- Una sola palabra y estas despedido.

Por supuesto, señor. Nadie sabrá absolutamente nada –Respondió el mayordomo intentando no verse intimidado por Draco.

Ya puedes retirarte –Dijo Draco, el mayordomo se retiró en silencio.

Draco terminó su desayuno y se dirigió al patio de su gran mansión. Ahí lo esperaban Blaise, Theo y, por supuesto, Pansy. Pasarían la tarde en casa de Draco disfrutando de la piscina.

¡Draco! –Excalmó Pansy al verlo llegar a donde se encontraban- ¿Cómo has estado? ¡Te extrañé tanto! –Decía mientras lo abrazaba.

Bien –Respondió secamente Draco. Saludó a sus dos amigos y se sentaron en un mesa de cristal a charlar un poco.

Así que irás a Cambridge –Dijo Theo.

Así es, ya está todo listo. Una semana antes de finalizar las vacaciones de verano me instalaré en el penthouse que tengo allá. –Respondió Draco.

Pero Draco, amor, aún puedes cambiar de opinión y venir conmigo a Estados Unidos –Decía Pansy pegándose al brazo de Draco.

No Pansy, no insistas. La decisión está tomada, iré a Cambridge. –Le respondió secamente a Pansy tratando de sacársela de encima aunque sea un poco.- ¿Y tú cuando te instalarás en Cambridge? –Dijo mirando a Blaise.

Supongo que para la misma fecha que tú –Le respondió Blaise.

Yo aún no se cuando me iré –Dijo Theo- Dicen que las francesas son hermosas y podría aprovechar el verano para conocer algunas chicas, pero mi padre insiste en que me quede para aprender un poco más sobre la empresa y esas cosas, aún tiene la esperanza de que algún día me haga cargo de su empresa.

El mayordomo se acercó al grupo de jóvenes cargando una bandeja con una jarra de fresca limonada y cuatro vasos. Luego de servir la limonada se retiró.

¿Es por eso que decidiste ir a Francia? –Preguntó Draco- ¿Para que tu padre no te presione a hacerte cargo de su empresa?

Exacto –Respondió Theo- Y por las bellas francesas, quizás deberías venir conmigo a Francia, podríamos conocer algunas chicas –Dijo mientras se recostaba en el asiento y sonreía.

¡Theodore! –Gritó Pansy ofendida- ¡Ni se te ocurra! Draco es sólo mío. ¡Como se te ocurra presentarle alguna chica te mato! –Dijo mientras lo apuntaba con el dedo índice.

…

Eran las 12:43 cuando el timbre de la casa de Luna sonó, Luna fue a abrir y volvió a la sala con los dos pelirrojos que faltaban.

¡Ya era hora! –Dijo Harry.

Por poco y nos vamos sin ustedes –Dijo Hermione.

No saben lo que me costó hacer que este idiota se levante –Dijo Ginny, claramente estaba molesta con su hermano por hacerlos llegar tarde. –La próxima vez vengo sin el.

Hola –Dijo Ron avergonzado.

Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos si queremos conseguir algún sitio donde almorzar –Dijo Luna.

Los cinco amigos cogieron sus cosas y se fueron a buscar un lugar para almorzar.  
Luego de pasear un rato consiguieron un restaurant que tenía sitio para los cinco, a esa hora la mayoría de los lugares estaba lleno de gente. El restaurant era chico en comparación a otros, pero aún así se veía muy acogedor. Tenía una decoración muy simple, mesas y sillas de madera, paredes blancas con algunos cuadros colgando y ventanales que daban a la calle por donde se veía a la gente pasar. Tomaron asiento en un mesa junto a la ventana y el mozo les acercó la carta, hicieron su pedido y se pusieron a charlar.

¿Cómo les fue este año en la escuela? –Preguntó Hermione a Luna y Ginny.

Bien, aunque estamos hasta la cabeza de exámenes –Dijo Ginny lanzando un suspiro- Que suerte tienen de graduarse en dos semanas, no sé si soportaré otro año.

Ya verás que el próximo año se pasa volando –Dijo Harry tomando la mano de Ginny- Además, te va bien, no te quejes.

Por mi parte me va bien –Dijo Luna- No puedo creer que el próximo año nos graduaremos. Me da un poco de pena pensarlo, voy a extrañar la escuela.

Pff… Yo definitivamente no extrañaré la escuela –Dijo Ron- ¡Al fin tendré libertad! No más exámenes, ni trabajos, ni presentaciones. ¡No puedo esperar a que pasen estas dos semanas que nos quedan!

El mozo se acercó y entregó a cada uno el plato y bebida que habían ordenado. Comenzaron a charlar de todo un poco. Una vez finalizada la comida pidieron el postre, en poco tiempo el mozo les entregó el postre.

Bueno –Dijo Harry aclarándose la garganta- Como les dije por Whatsapp, tengo que contarles algo. –Hizo una pequeña pausa en la que sus amigos lo miraban expectantes- ¡Me han aceptado en la Universidad de Londres para estudiar Criminalística!

¡Eso es genial! –Dijo Ginny mientras lo abrazaba- Podrás estudiar acá.

¡Felicitaciones! –Dijo Luna.

¡Felicidades Harry! –Dijo Hermione- Te dije que lo conseguirías.

¡Genial amigo! –Dijo Ron- Al menos podré verte seguido.

Entre todas las felicitaciones que le dirigían a Harry, Hermione ya descartaba mentalmente ir a estudiar a la Universidad de Londres, ¿Cómo era posible que aún no tuviera noticias de ninguna universidad?. Quizás el cartero se había perdido. No, eso no era posible. ¿Y si habían perdido sus solicitudes?. No, tampoco. El consejero era una persona confiable, además, ella era la única que no había tenido noticias de ninguna universidad, los demás habían recibido por lo menos la carta de una universidad. Tendría que esperar unos días más, si no llegaba nada iría a hablar con el consejero a ver que podría estar pasando.

¿Hermione? –Ron la sacó de sus pensamientos.

Eh… Perdón, estaba pensando –Dijo Hermione- ¿Qué pasó?

¿Te han respondido de alguna universidad? –Preguntó Harry.

No… No aún –Respondió decepcionada bajando la cabeza- No entiendo por qué, a todos les ha llegado por lo menos una respuesta, pero yo aún no he recibido nada.

Ya te responderán –Dijo Ron pasándole el brazo por la espalda para darle ánimos- Deben estar peleándose para ver quién se queda con la brillante Hermione Granger.

Estoy confundida, envié solicitudes a la Universidad de Londres, a la Universidad de Oxford, a la Universidad de Cambridge, a la Universidad de St. Andrews… -Decía mientras enumeraba con los dedos.

Lo sabemos –Dijo Harry- De seguro ya llegarán tus cartas, eres una excelente alumna, no creo que no te hayan aceptado en todas esas y más universidades de las que te postulaste.

Eso es verdad, eres brillante Herms –Dijo Ginny- De seguro el correo está atrasado con tu correspondencia. No te preocupes.

Luego de charlar un poco más los amigos pagaron la cuenta y salieron a pasear. Pasaron frente a una tienda de vestidos de gala y las chicas se pararon a mirar. Luego de convencer a los chicos entraron a la hermosa tienda de vestidos, era un lugar enorme lleno de vestidos de diferentes tipos; pomposos, son mucha pedrería, simples, largos, cortos y de todos los colores que podrían imaginar.

¿Ya tienes vestido para el baile? –Preguntó Ginny a Hermione.

No, ni siquiera tengo pareja –Dijo Hermione- No creo que vaya, sabes que no me gustan mucho esas cosas.

Vamos Hermione –Dijo Luna- ¡Es el baile de graduación!

E iremos nosotras –Dijo Ginny- Harry ya me ha invitado.

Felicidades Ginny, pero de verdad, no creo que vaya –Dijo Hermione.

¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! ¡Por favor! –Decian Luna y Ginny al unísono.

Si no voy me volverán loca ¿Verdad? –Dijo Hermione cruzando los brazos.

¡Obviamente! –Dijo Ginny.

Está bien –Dijo Hermione mientras rodaba los ojos y le sonreía a sus amigas- ¡Iré!

Ahora tan solo debemos encontrar los vestidos adecuados para el baile –Dijo Ginny emocionada.

Los dos chicos observaban como las chicas iban y venían de probador con miles de vestidos diferentes, pasado un rato ya parecía que se habían probado todos los vestidos del lugar, pero siempre encontraban más ¿Es que acaso ese lugar tenía vestidos infinitos?

¿Ya tienes pareja para el baile? –Pregunto Harry a Ron.

No aún, le pediré a Hermione que vaya conmigo –Dijo Ron- Espero que acepte.

¿Vas a confesarle algún día tus sentimientos? –Dijo Harry.

No lo sé –Dijo Ron mientras se recostaba en el sillón de la tienda de vestidos- Es… es demasiado perfecta. No creo que quiera estar con alguien como yo. De seguro ni me vé como un hombre.

Ya sabes lo que dicen –Dijo Harry mirando a su amigo- El que no arriesga, no gana.

Ya lo sé –Dijo Ron- Pero… ¿Y si arruino nuestra amistad?

No lo creo, es Hermione –Dijo Harry- No creo que tire a la basura su amistad sólo porque decidiste confesar tus sentimientos. Quizás se distancie un poco por un tiempo, pero solo el suficiente para pensar bien las cosas.

Y tú ¿Qué harás con mi hermana? –Preguntó Ron- Siempre andan muy pegados y cariñosos. Hubieras visto el escándalo que hizo luego de que la invitaras al baile, ha estado insoportable desde ese día.

Le pediré que sea mi novia en el baile –Dijo seriamente Harry- Eso no te molesta, ¿Verdad?

¡Por favor! –Dijo Ron riéndose- No creo que exista una mejor pareja para mi hermana que tú. Dios nos salve, si ahora está insoportable no me quiero imaginar cómo estará luego de que le pidas ser tu novia.

Los chicos observaron que las chicas habían terminado de probarse todos los vestidos de la tienda y se acercaban a ellos, así que dejaron de hablar para evitar ser escuchados. Salieron de la tienda y caminaron hacia un parque en donde se sentaron en el césped y charlaron un rato. Luna debió irse pues tenía cosas que hacer. Harry y Ginny se pusieron cariñosos, era claro que ambos tenían sentimientos por el otro.

Herms… -Dijo Ron tímidamente- ¿Podemos hablar?

Claro Ron, ¿Qué pasa? –Dijo Hermione.

Bueno… El baile es en dos semanas… Y yo… Yo… -Ron estaba más rojo que su pelo y miraba nerviosamente a todos lados- Yo… Quisiera saber si… ¿Irías conmigo al baile?

Hermione se sorprendió, realmente no esperaba ir con nadie al baile, pensaba hacer como Luna, quien iría sola y simplemente disfrutaría de la fiesta y de sus amigos y conocidos a quienes no vería en quién sabe cuánto tiempo.

Por supuesto –Respondió Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. No pensaba rechazar a su amigo, lo quería mucho, además no le haría daño a nadie.

¡Genial! –Ron no pudo evitar emocionarse- Entonces… Paso por ti a las 20:00 ese día ¿Te parece?

Sí, está perfecto –Dijo Hermione.

Charlaron un rato más hasta que comenzó a refrescar, a pesar de estar cerca del verano aún faltaba para que las noches fueran cálidas. Los cuatro amigos se dirigieron a sus respectivas casas.  
El resto del fin de semana pasó tranquilo para Hermione, leyó uno de sus libros favoritos y terminó un trabajo que debían entregar esa semana. Ya casi no tenían exámenes, ni tarea de ningún tipo, y las clases las pasaban mas que nada compartiendo entre compañeros, salvo algunos casos a los que les había ido mal y debían dar exámenes recuperatorios o presentar correcciones de sus trabajos.  
El lunes llegó y Hermione se levantó como cada mañana a revisar su buzón en busca de alguna novedad, sólo que ésta vez sí encontró una carta de una universidad. Cogió la carta y entró a toda prisa a su casa. Fue hacía la cocina donde se encontraban sus padres y les enseñó la carta.

¡Genial! –Exclamó su padre al verla- Lo ves princesa, el correo simplemente se retrasó. Era obvio que no se perderían tu potencial.

¿De qué universidad es? –Preguntó su madre, mientras se acercaba para poder ver mejor.

En el apuro y la emoción Hermione ni siquiera se había fijado de que universidad le habían enviado la carta.

Universidad de Cambridge –Hermione no se lo podía creer, toda la vida soñó con ir a esa universidad y ahora tenía la oportunidad.- ¡Universidad de Cambridge! –Daba pequeños saltitos de alegría. Tendría que ver como haría para subsistir allá, tendría que conseguir un lugar donde vivir, pagarse la comida, el transporte… Seguramente conseguiría un empleo de medio tiempo. Sí, eso haría.

Vamos, ábrela cariño –Dijo su madre- A ver que dice.

Hermione abrió el sobre con cuidado y sacó varias páginas de su interior y algunos folletos. Pensó que las cartas de aceptación de las universidades serían más resumidas. Comenzó a leer la carta en voz alta para que sus padres supieran su contenido.

 _"Estimada señorita Hermione Jane Granger._

 _La Universidad de Cambridge se complace en comunicarle que ha sido aceptada en nuestra prestigiosa institución académica para cursar sus estudios de Derecho. Además, hemos verificado que sus notas han sido sobresalientes durante toda su escolaridad, tanto primaria como secundaria, y su comportamiento ejemplar, por lo que el cuerpo directivo de la Universidad de Cambridge ha decidido otorgarle una beca para realizar sus estudios en nuestra institución. La beca que se le ha otorgado incluye alojamiento en la residencia estudiantil de la universidad, cuatro comidas diarias, pase gratis a la biblioteca, entre otras cosas._

 _En caso de aceptar estudiar en nuestra universidad envié los papeles detallados en las siguientes páginas para poder finalizar la inscripción._

 _Se despide atentamente,  
Universidad de Cambridge._

Las siguientes páginas contenían en detalle lo que la beca incluía, la lista de papeles que debía enviar para completar la inscripción, un poco de historia sobre la universidad, fechas importantes y varios folletos.  
Hermione estaba tan sorprendida que no le salían las palabras, solamente podía boquear como un pez mientras miraba la carta y a sus padres.

Eso… ¡Es genial! –Exclamó su padre asombrado mientras se acercaba a abrazar a su hija.

¡Es todo lo que querías y más! –Dijo su madre uniéndose al abrazo.

Lo sé… Yo… ¡No lo puedo creer! –Dijo Hermione- Yo… Yo realmente… ¡Lo Logré! –Exclamó mientras abrazaba a sus padre aún con la carta en una de sus manos- ¡Iré a Cambridge!

Una vez se separaron, Hermione desayuno a toda prisa, se vistió y salió corriendo a la escuela para contarle a sus amigos.  
Se encontraba en su casillero cogiendo algunas cosas que necesitaría para el día cuando vió a Harry y Luna acercase.

¡Chicos! –Los llamó con una gran sonrisa en la cara que podía verse a kilómetros de ahí.

Buenos días Hermione –Saludó Luna.

Vaya, parece que hoy te has levantado de buen humor –Dijo Harry mirando a su sonriente amiga- ¿Ha pasado algo?

Tengo algo que contarles –Dijo Hermione emocionada, quería gritar a los cuatro vientos que no sólo había sido aceptada, también becada en nada más y nada menos que la Universidad de Cambridge- ¿Ya llegaron Ginny y Ron?

No aún –Dijo Luna.

Supongo que Ginny está teniendo problemas para hacer que Ron se levante –Dijo Harry- ¿Nos contarás por qué has venido tan feliz hoy?

Cuando lleguen Ginny y Ron les contaré –Dijo Hermione- Tenemos la primera hora libre, ¿Vamos al patio?

Está bien –Respondió Luna.

Los tres amigos se dirigieron al patio y se sentaron en unos bancos. Charlaron un rato hasta que vieron a los dos hermanos pelirrojos acercarse.

¿Es que siempre van a llegar tarde a todos lados? –Preguntó Harry.

Si no fuera por mi hermano no llegaría tarde a ningún lado, pero más que dormirse parece que se ha muerto cuando toca la cama –Dijo Ginny con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

¿Para qué quieres que lleguemos temprano si de todas formas tenemos la hora libre? –Dijo Ron excusándose.

No importa chicos, lo importante es que ya están aquí –Dijo Hermione emocionada, aún con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

¿Y tú por qué estás tan feliz? –Dijo Ginny mientras se sentaba junto a Hermione- ¿Me he perdido de algo?

Bueno… Hoy me ha llegado la carta de aceptación de una universidad –Dijo Hermione mirándolos a todos.

¡Te dije que llegaría! –Dijo Harry.

¡Genial! –Exclamó Ginny- ¿Qué universidad ha sido?

Por algún motivo Hermione sintió miedo en ese momento. Asistir a la Universidad de Cambridge ha sido todo lo que ella había querido, pero nunca pensó en que debía alejarse de sus amigos para lograrlo, no pensó en que ya no los vería cuando quisiera y no podría correr a contarles las cosas buenas o malas que le sucedieran. Estaría sola en un lugar desconocido. Alejó los pensamientos negativos que inundaron su mente en esos momentos y volvió a la euforia que sentía desde que recibió la carta, ya solucionaría lo demás.

Bueno… Iré a la ¡Universidad de Cambridge! –Exclamó Hermione emocionada.

¡Fantástico! –Dijo Luna.

Vaya, Hermione, ¡Felicidades! –Dijo Harry- No podría ser mejor.

¡Eso es asombroso! –Dijo Ginny- Sabía que lo lograrías. Me alegro por ti.

Harry notó que Ron no parecía tan feliz con la idea, y como estarlo, él había pensado que Hermione sería aceptada en alguna universidad en Londres y entonces la tendría cerca. Pensaba confesarle sus sentimientos en algún momento y ver si podían tener algún tipo de relación. Nunca pensó que podría irse y no verla por quien sabe cuanto tiempo, y ni pensar en que podría conocer otros hombres. Harry le dio un disimulado codazo a Ron antes de que todos notaran su cara.

Vaya… Hermione… Felicidades –Dijo Ron poco convencido.

Luego de una ronda de abrazos los cinco amigos se quedaron charlando en el patio de la escuela sin notar que eran observados por un rubio platino. Su plan iba a la perfección y al parecer a Granger le había encantado la idea de ir a la Universidad de Cambridge.


	3. Capítulo 3

Antes que nada quería agradecer a cada una de las que me han dejado reviews, follows y favs. Es la primera vez que escribo algo y me hace muy feliz que les agrade. También quería disculparme por la tardanza de este capítulo, mi plan es subir un capítulo por semana, pero anaba corta de inspiración. Sin más que decir les dejo el capítulo número 3 de Obsesión, espero que les guste.

...

Capítulo 3.

Luna y Ginny se encontraban en la casa de Hermione preparándose para el gran baile de graduación. Ginny había llevado una gran maleta llena de artículos de belleza que, según ella, eran completamente indispensables.

¡Por Dios Ginny! –Exclamó Hermione mientras miraba la gran maleta de Ginny- ¿Es que acaso planeas mudarte a mi casa?

No seas exagerada Herms –Dijo Ginny rodando los ojos- Ya verás que me lo agradecerás al final de la noche.

Las tres chicas subieron las escaleras y se encerraron en la habitación de Hermione. Una vez que las tres amigas se ducharon, depilaron y encremaron, Ginny comenzó a sacar cosas de su maleta. Comenzaron por arreglarse el pelo, Luna optó por hacerse un peinado recogido pero sencillo, Ginny le hizo una trenza al costado de su cabeza y recogió todo el pelo en un moño, dejando algunos mechones sueltos para darle un aspecto más relajado. Mientras Ginny arreglaba su propio cabello, dejó a Hermione con cremas para intentar controlar su melena, una vez terminó de peinarse a sí misma enjuagó el cabello de Hermione y lo rizó, dejando que las ondas cayeran sobre sus hombros y espalda. Luego se maquillaron, tanto Hermione como Luna optaron por maquillajes naturales, mientras que Ginny optó por usar un hermoso labial rojo. Se pusieron sus vestidos, los cuales compraron en la tienda a la que habían ido hace semanas, Ginny usaba un vestido negro simple que tenía una abertura a un costado por el cual lucía sus contorneadas y firmes piernas, Luna se decidió por un vestido amarillo que le llegaba hasta las rodillas y tenía muchos volados, y Hermione optó por un bello vestido en varios tonos de rosa con un escote en V no muy pronunciado y varios volados. Justo cuando terminaron de arreglarse el timbre de la casa de Hermione sonó, pocos segundos después la madre de Hermione se asomó por la escalera.

¡Chicas! –Gritó al pie de la escalera la madre de Hermione- Ya han venido por ustedes.

¡Ya vamos! –Respondieron las tres amigas al unísono.

Acto seguido cogieron sus abrigos y salieron de la habitación. En la planta baja se encontraban tres chicos vestidos con smoking negro parados al pie de la escalera, cada uno sostenía en sus manos un pequeño tocado de flores blancas que darían a sus respectivas parejas. Las chicas bajaron la escalera y fueron al encuentro de sus parejas.

Hola Harry –Dijo Ginny mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

Buenas noches Gin, estas hermosa –Dijo Harry admirando a Ginny.

Hola Ron –Dijo Hermione- Te ves bien.

Gracias –Respondió Ron- Tú… Tú también te ves muy bien.

Buenas noches Neville –Dijo Luna en su tono risueño- Te ves muy bien esta noche.

Buenas noches Luna –Respondió Luna- Tú también te ves muy linda.

Salieron de la casa de Hermione y se dirigieron a los autos, habían pedido 3 taxis para que cada pareja fuera cómoda. Ingresaron a los autos y emprendieron viaje hacia el lugar donde se realizaría el baile de graduación.

Hermione… -Dijo Ron tímidamente- He comprado esto para ti, espero que te guste –Dijo mientras le extendía un pequeño tocado blanco.

Wow, gracias Ron, es hermoso –Respondió Hermione mientras lo cogía para ponérselo en su muñeca.

Me alegro de que te guste, te queda muy bien –Dijo Ron.

Luego de un rato llegaron al lugar donde se realizaba el baile, era una hermosa estancia en las afueras de Londres ligeramente iluminada, se podía apreciar a las diferentes parejas llegando, los chicos con sus smokings, en su mayoría negros, y las chicas con hermosos vestidos de todos los colores. El taxi de Hermione y Ron se estacionó en la entrada del edificio, Ron bajo del taxi, le abrió la puerta a Hermione para que bajara y le ofreció su brazo el cual Hermione aceptó. En la entrada de la estancia se encontraron con Harry, Ginny, Neville y Luna. Entraron en la estancia, y se dirigieron al salón donde se llevaría a cabo el baile, era un hermoso y gran salón de paredes blancas y piso de madera, en el centro colgaba un hermoso candelabro dorado con cristales, las mesas estaban dispuestas de tal manera que dejaban el centro del salón libre para que las personas pudieran bailar, en uno de los costados del salón habían instalado una plataforma que haría las veces de escenario. Los seis amigos recorrieron el salón y se quedaron charlando con algunos conocidos.

…

Él había llegado puntualmente a la fiesta, un Malfoy nunca llega tarde, era parte de los modales que le habían inculcado sus padres. Estaba sentado en su mesa acompañado de Theo y Blaise, quienes no habían llevado pareja porque de seguro se llevaban una conquista esa noche, y Pansy, a quien obviamente se vio obligado a llevar como pareja al baile. Pansy hablaba sobre las mismas cosas de siempre, él simplemente asentía con la cabeza y no le prestaba atención, realmente no le interesaba hablar de los vestidos de las demás chicas. De pronto su mirada se fijó en la entrada del salón, un grupo de seis personas ingresó y entre ellas resaltaba una chica con el pelo ondulado cayendo sobre sus hombros, un vestido en varios tonos de rosa con un pequeño escote que mostraba más de lo que habitualmente mostraría aquella chica, la parte superior del vestido se ajustaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando ver que había mucho que descubrir aún. Se quedó mirándola por unos segundos, su respiración se detuvo, se veía hermosa.

¿Qué se ha puesto Lovegood? –Dijo Pansy con sorna- ¿¡Amarillo!?, ¿Es que acaso no conoce los espejos?

Las palabras de Pansy sacaron a Draco de sus pensamientos sobre Hermione, esperando que nadie hubiera notado que se le había quedado mirando fijamente se levantó de su asiento con la misma seriedad de siempre.

Ahora vengo –Dijo mirando a sus amigos.

¿A dónde vas, Draco? –Preguntó Pansy.

Al baño –Respondió Draco, molesto porque Pansy nunca lo dejaba en paz- ¿Quieres acompañarme ahí también? –Se giró y fue hasta el baño de varones.

Si usualmente no podía sacar a Hermione de sus pensamientos ahora sería aún más imposible. Con ese vestido, tan simple y delicado, perfecto para ella, esas hondas que caían sobre sus hombros y espalda, su maquillaje tan natural que resaltaba su belleza y su piel que parecía porcelana, se veía simplemente hermosa. Y no iba a negar que el vestido resaltaba sus pechos, los cuales lucían redondos y perfectos, y de mayor tamaño al que imaginaba… ¡Carajo! Debía dejar de pensar en esas cosas o debería entrar a uno de los baños a darse una pequeña ayuda. Se mojó la cara con agua fría, se miró al espejo unos segundos y volvió al salón, si tardaba mucho de seguro que Pansy iría a buscarlo.

…

Llegó la hora de la cena, todos se dirigieron a sus asientos y cenaron mientras en el escenario sonaba un cuarteto de cuerdas que tocaba música clásica. Una vez finalizada la cena el director de la escuela se acercó a decir unas palabras.

Esta noche es la última vez que vea las caras de muchos de los presentes. Han finalizado esta etapa de la vida y ahora les toca seguir adelante, ya sea que continúen sus estudios o se incorporen a un trabajo les deseo lo mejor. Que esta nueva etapa en su vida les traiga felicidad, sorpresas y nuevos sueños y desafíos, sé que serán capaces de lograr todo lo que se propongan y más. –Decía Dumbledore, un viejo barbudo quien era el director de la escuela- Y ahora, para abrir el baile de esta fiesta de graduación nos acompañan dos de sus compañeros, quienes han logrado graduarse con excelentes notas. Señorita Granger, Señor Malfoy, ¿Nos harían el honor de abrir el baile?

Hermione palideció en cuanto lo escuchó, no lo podía creer, ¿Cómo iba a bailar con Malfoy?, es decir, ella lo haría porque se lo pidió el director, pero Malfoy claramente se negaría, la odiaba, todos sabían eso. Maldita sea la idea del director, al menos pudo haberle dicho con tiempo, así no sería humillada porque Malfoy se negara a bailar con ella. De pronto una mano le tocó el hombro y ella giró para ver quién era, de seguro era alguno de sus amigos que la sacaba de sus pensamientos, pero no. Parado atrás de su silla se encontraba nada más y nada menos que Draco Malfoy extendiéndole su mano.

¿Me permitiría este baile, señorita Granger? –Dijo Draco.

Hermione parecía no salir del shock, era simplemente increíble, Draco Malfoy había aceptado bailar con ella y además la fue a buscar y le estaba extendiendo su mano. Todos en el salón miraban la escena esperando una respuesta, Hermione se volvió consiente de la situación y se paró de su silla.

P…Por supuesto –Dijo aceptando la mano de Draco.

Ambos caminaron hasta el centro del salón agarrados del brazo. Hermione nunca había estado tan cerca de Draco y le costaba seguirle el paso, la gran altura del muchacho se hacía notar. Él notó como Hermione se apresuraba para seguirle el paso a pesar de ir agarrada de su brazo, por lo que decidió bajar la velocidad. Una vez en el centro de la pista de baile se pusieron uno frente al otro esperando a que la música comenzara, Hermione miraba hacia todos lados, claramente estaba nerviosa.

Ya sé que no te agrada la idea de bailar conmigo Granger, pero no es necesario que busques una salida, sólo será un baile y te dejaré ir –Le murmuro Draco.

No es eso… -Dijo Hermione, se había sorprendido de que el chico notara su nerviosismo.

¿Entonces qué pasa? –Preguntó Draco.

Yo… No sé bailar –Dijo Hermione un poco avergonzada, era obvio que Draco sabría bailar y ella no tenía ni idea de cómo agarrar su mano, o dónde ponerlas, nunca había bailado.

Tan sólo sígueme –Dijo Draco, la confesión de Hermione lo había tomado un poco por sorpresa, sabía que era reservada y no salía a fiestas, pero no que no sabría bailar nada de nada- Yo te guiaré.

Dicho eso la música comenzó a sonar. El cuarteto de cuerdas había comenzado a tocar un vals, Draco tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la acercó a él, agarró su mano y comenzaron a bailar. Hermione se sorprendió cuando notó lo fácil que era bailar con él, parecía mucho más complejo cuando miraba a otras parejas hacerlo. Claramente Draco sabía bailar muy bien, si no habría sería sido imposible que la guiara de esa manera. Al estar tan cerca de él noto que el chico tenía un buen cuerpo, notaba los brazos fuertes que la agarraban, su espalda también parecía fuerte, su piel blanca era perfecta y sus ojos grises no se veían tan amenazadores como de costumbre, su cabello rubio platino estaba perfectamente peinado, de pronto inhaló y notó su perfume, menta… ¿Menta y sándalo? Olía realmente bien. De pronto notó como el chico se alejó de ella, hizo un pequeña reverencia y le ofreció su brazo para escoltarla de nuevo a su asiento, la música había acabado y ella no se había dado cuenta, aceptó el brazo de Malfoy y caminaron de regreso a su asiento entre los aplausos de sus compañeros y amigos.

…

Volvió a su mesa, se sentó en su lugar y bebió toda su copa de champagne de golpe, realmente había sido una sorpresa que el director quisiera que ellos abrieran el baile, pero no podía negarse, nunca tendría una oportunidad así, sin dudarlo se había levantado de su silla y había ido al encuentro de Hermione para bailar con ella. Bailar con ella resultó más fácil de lo que pensó, si bien la chica no sabía bailar se dejó guiar de maravilla, nadie podría haber notado que Hermione nunca había bailado. El baile no había hecho más que empeorar su situación anterior, tenerla tan cerca casi lo hace enloquecer, tocar su pequeña cintura, ver sus labios tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, y esos ojos miel que no dejaban de mirarlo, no sabía que era lo que estaría pensando la chica durante el baile, pero no le quitó los ojos de encima, y él sólo quería poder besarla.

¿¡Cómo te atreves a bailar con esa!? –Dijo Pansy, claramente exaltada y molesta.

Tan sólo lo hice porque el director lo pidió –Respondió Draco, realmente no tenía ganas de tener una estúpida discusión con Pansy.

¿Y tuviste que ir a buscarla y ofrecerle tu brazo? –Dijo Pansy, ella podía ser realmente posesiva con Draco, no estaba dispuesta a que ninguna chica se lo quitara.

Son modales Pansy, ¿Acaso ya los olvidaste? –Respondió Draco- Si me disculpan, estaré afuera. –Dicho esto, se levantó de su asiento y se dirigió a los jardines de la estancia.

¡Draco! –Exclamó Pansy con intenciones de detenerlo.

Déjalo Pans –Dijo Theo- Yo iré, no querrás discutir con él. –Y fue tras Draco.

Draco estaba sentado en un banco admirando el jardín y pensando sobre lo sucedido, Pansy y sus escenas de celos eran realmente insoportable, no sabía cómo pero de alguna manera cortaría su relación con ella, por suerte Pansy iría a estudiar a Estados Unidos, lo que le daba unos años de descanso.

¿Desde cuándo? –Theo se sentó al lado de Draco.

¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó Draco mirando a su amigo con cara interrogante.

Hermione Granger –Theo se enderezó y miró a su amigo directamente a los ojos- ¿Desde cuándo estás enamorado de ella?

¿Te has vuelto loco? –Por un segundo Draco se tensó por un segundo, nadie sabía que estaba enamorado de Hermione, ¿Habrá sido muy obvio como la miraba mientras bailaban?- No estoy enamorado de Granger.

No me mientas Draco, somos amigos desde la infancia, te conozco muy bien. Además sabes que soy capaz de darme cuenta de algunas cosas –Dijo Theo mientras miraba a su amigo, notó la tensión en sus hombros, si no fuera él habría pasado desapercibido, quizás por eso Pansy aún no se daba cuenta- Siempre la mirabas en la escuela, pero no de la misma forma en que miras a los demás, es diferente. Y hoy cuando llegó confirmé mis dudas, amigo, casi se te salen los ojos en cuanto la viste, es obvio que te gusta –Decía Theo con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro, a él realmente no le importaban los matrimonios arreglados ni nada de eso- Y ni hablar del baile, casi saltaste de tu asiento para ir a bailar con ella. Tenerla tan cerca realmente te pone nervioso, quien lo diría, Draco Malfoy enamorado de una chica común y corriente…

¿Alguien más lo sabe? –Preguntó Draco, sabía que Theo era muy observador y notaba cosas que las demás personas no.

No que yo sepa –Dijo Theo mientras ponía su mano sobre el hombro de Draco- ¿Qué planeas hacer con Pansy?

¿Quién dice que haré algo? –Respondió Draco, estaba aliviado de que solamente Theo supiera de sus sentimientos, sabía que podía confiar en él, pero aún así había preferido guardarse sus sentimientos para sí mismo.

Amigo, eres tú. Siempre consigues lo que quieres, es obvio que harás algo, si es que no lo hiciste ya –Dijo Theo riéndose, sabía como era su amigo, también sabía que no tenía interés en mantener su relación con Pansy.

Bueno, quizás he hecho algo… -Dijo Draco pasándose la mano por el cabello- Pero prométeme que no le dirás a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, ni mis padres saben de esto.

Sabes que puedes confiar en mí –Respondió Theo.

Y así Draco le contó a Theo como había sobornado al consejero de la escuela para que sólo enviara la solicitud para la universidad de Hermione a la Universidad de Cambridge, además, había hablado con los directivos de la Universidad de Cambridge para que le otorgaran una beca completa, hasta se ofreció a pagar todos los gastos de la beca, pero los directivos al ver la sobresalientes notas de Hermione decidieron becarla, era obvio que ella obtendría una beca si la solicitaba, pero no estaba demás asegurarse de las cosas.

…

La música comenzó a sonar, esta vez era música más movida y bailable para los jóvenes, Hermione estaba sentada en su mesa bebiendo un vaso de agua.

Debe haber sido horrible bailar con ese imbécil, como lo siento Herms –Dijo Ron.

No importa, ya pasó –Dijo Hermione y bebió un sorbo de agua. Nunca había prestado atención a Draco Malfoy, el simplemente era el niño mimado, cabrón que molestaba a los demás, pero debía admitir que era bastante lindo.

Herms, Luna, ¿Me acompañan al baño? –Preguntó Ginny- Creo que deberíamos repasar nuestro maquillaje.

Las tres amigas se dirigieron al baño, Ginny se aseguró de que nadie estuviera ahí.

¿Qué…fue…eso? –Preguntó Ginny mirando acusadoramente a Hermione.

¿Qué fue qué? –Dijo Hermione sin entender nada.

Tu baile con Draco Malfoy –Dijo Ginny- ¡No le quitaste los ojos de encima!

Es sólo que… No sé –Dijo Hermione y se giró al espejo fingiendo arreglarse el cabello para evitar que Ginny le hiciera más preguntas.

Te gusta Malfoy –Dijo Luna- Es sólo que aún no te das cuenta.

No digas ridiculeces Luna –Dijo Hermione- ¿Cómo podría gustarme un niño mimado como él?

Por favor Hermione, ¿A quién no le gusta Malfoy? –Dijo Ginny.

¡Gin! –Exclamó Hermione.

Sí, lo sé. Amo a Harry, pero vamos, ¡Malfoy está buenísimo! Hay que estar ciega para no notarlo –Dijo Ginny con una sonrisa en la cara.

No importa, luego de esta noche ya no lo volveré a ver. Yo iré a estudiar a Cambridge ¿Lo recuerdan? –Dijo Hermione restándole importancia al asunto y tratando de evitar más comentarios raros por parte de su amiga.

La vida te puede dar muchas sorpresas –Dijo Luna.

No creo que estudiemos en la misma universidad, Luna –Dijo Hermione- De seguro que se irá al extranjero. Mejor volvamos antes de que los chicos se preocupen –Y se dirigió a la puerta, no quería pasar más tiempo ahí, quien sabe que cosas más dirían sus amigas.

Una vez que las tres chicas se encontraron con sus acompañantes Luna, Neville, Hermione y Ron se dirigieron a la pista de baile.

¿No quieres bailar? –Preguntó Ginny a Harry.

No por ahora –Respondió Harry- ¿Me acompañas al jardín?

Por supuesto –Dijo Ginny mientras se agarraba de brazo de Harry.

Caminaron por el jardín de la estancia, ya se notaba que era verano pues la noche era cálida, se sentaron junto a una fuente que estaba rodeada por algunos rosales y ligeramente iluminada. Cerca de ellos caminaban varias parejas, alguna se besaban y otras simplemente conversaban amigablemente.

Sabes… Estas realmente hermosa esta noche –Dijo Harry mirando a Ginny.

Gracias, tú también te ves muy guapo de smoking –Respondió Ginny.

He estado dándole vueltas a un asunto en mi cabeza últimamente –Dijo Harry mientras miraba a los ojos a Ginny, en ese momento estaba realmente nervioso, no había planeado nada.

¿Qué cosa? –Preguntó Ginny un poco preocupada.

Bueno… -Harry estiró el brazo hacia uno de los rosales que había cerca y cortó una rosa- Me preguntaba si… ¿Querrías ser mi novia? –Preguntó mientras extendía la rosa hasta Ginny.

Yo… ¡Por supuesto!¡Sí!¡Sí!¡Sí! –Exclamaba Ginny mientras se lanzaba a los brazos de Harry y le daba un beso en los labios.

Dentro del salón Luna, Neville, Hermione y Ron bailaban. Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en el baile con Malfoy, definitivamente no volvería a verlo de la misma manera. Sin ese baile nunca se le habría ocurrido pensar en él como un hombre y no como el niño mimado y molesto de la escuela. Definitivamente debía dejar de pensar en él por ahora, de todas formas no lo vería nunca más. Sintió que alguien le toco el hombro y la sacó de sus pensamientos, entonces se encontró con Ron mirándola.

Yo… Perdón, no escuché que dijiste –Dijo Hermione.

Me preguntaba si querrías que bailáramos tu y yo… solos… -Dijo Ron tímidamente.

Claro, no hay problema –Dijo Hermione y se alejaron de Neville y Luna que charlaban con algunos conocidos.

A esa altura de la noche la música que sonaba era lenta y se podía preciar a las parejas bailando pegados, al otro lado del salón pudo divisar a Malfoy bailando con Pansy Parkinson, realmente hacían una linda pareja, un amargo sentimiento la invadió por un segundo, luego se giró hacia Ron y comenzaron a bailar.

¿Realmente vas a irte? –Preguntó Ron.

Sí, es lo que siempre quise –Respondió Hermione.

Me alegra de que consiguieras esa beca, sé que te hace realmente feliz –Dijo Ron, a pesar de que él no quería que Hermione se fuera sabía que no podía impedírselo.

¿Dónde se han metido Harry y tu hermana? –Pregunto Hermione- Hace rato que no los veo.

Creo que es mejor no saber –Dijo Ron- Ya sabes como es Ginny.

Es verdad, espero que sepan comportarse –Dijo Hermione medio en broma.

Hermione –Dijo Ron mientras clavaba su mirada en los ojos de Hermione.

¿Qué ocurre Ron? –Preguntó Hermione, nunca había visto esa mirada en el pelirrojo.

Me gustas –Dijo Ron.

Yo… yo… -Hermione no sabía que decir, las palabras de Ron fueron como un baldazo de agua fría. Él era su amigo, un hermano para ella, nunca había pensado en él de otra forma. No quería rechazarlo, sabía que lo lastimaría, pero tampoco iba a mantener una relación con él sin tener ningún sentimiento más allá de amistad y hermandad por él.

Sé que te irás al final del verano y no me importa –Decía Ron, Hermione estaba parada frente a él, habían dejado de bailar- Hay muchas parejas que tienen relaciones a distancia, y una vez que termines tus estudios puedes regresar a Londres y podremos tener una relación normal.

Yo… Ron… -Hermione no sabía cómo rechazarlo sin echar a perder su amistad de tantos años, las palabras no salían de su boca, nunca en su vida se habría esperado semejante confesión. Tomó valor y habló- Lo siento Ron- Eso fue todo lo que pudo decir, se giró y camino rápidamente hacia el jardín dejando a Ron solo en la pista de baile.

Hermione realmente no sabía cómo reaccionar o que hacer, nunca nadie se le había confesado, y no creía que su reacción fuera la mejor. Mientras caminaba por el jardín se encontró con Ginny y Harry, quienes iban de regreso al salón, Harry tenía los labios teñidos de rojo y Ginny ya no llevaba labial.

¡Hermione! –Exclamó Ginny al verla, se acercó a ella e inmediatamente notó que algo pasaba- ¿Estás bien?

Yo… Ginny, tenemos que hablar… -Dijo Hermione.

Harry, adelántate, luego te alcanzo –Dijo Ginny a Harry, cogió a Hermione de un brazo y la llevo hasta un banco vacío.

…

Una vez que charló con Theo los dos amigos regresaron al salón, Pansy seguía insoportable por el baile que había tenido con Hermione por lo que la sacó a bailar para que se calmara un poco, sabía que le gustaba estar pegada a él para marcar territorio. Observó disimuladamente a Hermione toda la noche, como bailaba y charlaba con sus amigos, también como el pobretón de Weasley se la había llevado un poco más lejos y cómo bailaban, notó que algo iba mal por lo corto que fue su baile, y luego la vio alejarse rumbo al jardín. Quería saber que había pasado, si ese pelirrojo imbécil se había atrevido a lastimarla lo mataría a golpes ahí mismo sin importar nada. Sabía que no podría sacarse a Pansy de encima nuevamente, sería muy sospechoso.

Necesito un poco de aire, ¿Vamos al jardín? –A pesar de que no quería llevarla consigo no tenía opción, así que invitó a Pansy al jardín.

¿Te sientes mal, cariño? –Pregunto Pansy.

Sólo un poco, el aire está muy pesado aquí dentro –Draco no podía decirle que quería saber qué era lo que había hecho que Granger saliera tan abruptamente del salón.

Está bien, vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín –Pansy accedió, siempre que estuviera junto a Draco no le importaba a dónde fueran.

Draco observó disimuladamente a las personas en el jardín, en su mayoría eran parejas besándose, ubicó a Hermione sentada en un banco con Ginny e inmediatamente busco una buena posición para escuchar disimuladamente su conversación, se sentó a pocos metros de ellas, procurando no ser visto.

…

Hermione, ¿Qué pasó? –Preguntó Ginny preocupada.

Yo… Ron me pidió que bailáramos los dos solos y… -Las palabras apenas salían de su garganta, aún estaba en shock.

¿Y? –Preguntó Ginny.

Él… Me dijo que le gusto… Y quiere tener una relación a distancia… -Ginny podía ser su mejor amiga, pero también era la hermana de Ron… Si ya creía que la situación con Ron no era la mejor no quería que Ginny se enojara con ella.

Wow… Eso no me lo esperaba… -Dijo Ginny sorprendida- ¿Tú…?

Ginny… Lo siento… Sé que es tu hermano pero… -Antes de que pudiera terminar de hablar los brazos de Ginny la rodearon en un fuerte abrazo.

Oh… Herms, no seas tonta. A pesar de que sería genial que fueras mi cuñada no puedo forzarte a querer a mi hermano, tampoco podría enojarme por rechazarlo –Ginny no la soltaba, lo cual era reconfortante. También estaba feliz de que no se enfadara con ella.

Gracias Gin… Gracias… -Dijo Hermione, en ese momento sólo quería estar con su amiga, luego vería como solucionaba las cosas con Ron, no quería perderlo como amigo.


End file.
